1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information supplying device for supplying several kinds of information to an information output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been recently proposed a video-on-demand service supplying system. This system is capable of supplying video information, such as movie information, to a user who has requested the video supplying service. In the video-on-demand service supplying system, a set top box is installed at the user's location. An information supplying device called a "video server" is provided at the servicing establishment. The information supplying device is provided with a data memory for storing information. When the user manipulates the set top box to request supply of a certain information, the information supplying device transmits the requested information to the user's side.